jds_toonworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Regions of Sins
The Regions of Sins are a group of dragons that worked for Usagi, and later six brainwashed heroes and an E.V.I.L. troop member. The future group are the main antagonists of the upcoming ToonWorld special. Backstory When Usagi lived, he had a group of advisors and gaurds called the Regions of Sins. The members were Pride, the leader, who was vain of himself. Greed, the second-in-command, who had everything he wanted. Envy, a regular member, who was envious of Pride and wished to be leader herself. Lust, a regular member, who men where attracted to. Sloth, a regular member, who was to lazy to do anything herself. Wrath, a regular member, who was the battle planner and planned revenge on anyone she wanted. And Gluttony, a regular member, who loved to eat food, and would eat any food she could. The group rarely got along, and all of them hated eachother. The group was killed along with Usagi when he was killed. Modern day group Lil, a member of The E.V.I.L. Troop, had studied on the past of the group and had choosen to remake the group:Lil herself would be the leader, representing the sin Wrath, Paula Fox would be brainwashed and would represent the sin Pride, Catnip would be brainwashed as well and would represent the sin Greed, Daisy Dingo would also be brainwashed and would represent the sin of Lust, Fanny Fox as well would be brainwashed and would represent the sin of Envy, Potato Chip Popple would be brainwashed as well and would represent the sin of Gluttony, and Popy the Fox would be the last member brainwashed and would represent the sin of Sloth. Soon, the group(minus Lil)starts to represent their assigned sins, and later they kidnap Pinto Rappa, My Melody and Dotty Dog, which all three girl now fear of. These events goads on Parappa Rappa, Max Goof and Hello Kitty to save them, with the help ofPeanut Otter, Big Max, Huckle Cat, Sally Cat and Curtis Shumway. Meanwhile, Matt Major, Tuxcedo Sam, Shifty Dingo, Patty Rabbit , Party Popple, Ivy, GIR and Manic have discovered about this group, but didn't choose to tell Flippy Doggenbottom or Justin Puppy about the group, as they have became fearful of them. Soon, the gang take full control over The E.V.I.L. Troop, kicking The GFTC Wolf out of his post of being leader. Danny Dingo , Katz and Madame Mousy escaped them and asked for help to Parappa, Max Goof and Hello Kitty's group. Despite saying no, they were kind enough to let them ask The S.A.F.T Squad for help. Soon, Pinto, My Melody, and Dotty Dog escape, saving Pretty Bit Popple from the group along the way. When they made it back, they told The S.A.F.T. Squad about the group, who have decided to help Danny Dingo, Katz and Madame Mousy. Soon the group is deafted by The S.A.F.T. Squad, Parappa, Max Goof, Hello Kitty, Peanut Otter, Big Max, Huckle Cat, Sally Cat, Curtis Shumway, Danny Dingo, Katz, Madame Mousy, Ivy, GIR, Manic, Sonic, Sonia, Sophie , Pinto, My Melody, Dotty Dog, Pretty Bit Popple, and the friends of the brainwashed. Matt saved Paula, Hello Kitty and My Melody saved Catnip, Danny Dingo saved Daisy Dingo, Patty saved Fanny Fox, P.C. Popple , Party Popple and Pretty Bit Popple save Potato Chip Popple, Ivy saves Popy the Fox, and Justin Puppy deafeats Lil and saves the day and everything goes back to normal. Triva *All Members of the Modern day group have a catchprase. They are: #Lil-Come and get some of this! #Paula-They will never get in my ways. #Potato Chip Popple-You gonna eat that? #Fanny-I should be better than you. #Popy-But I'm to lazy to go... #Daisy-I love the way I look. #Catnip-What yours is mine and what mine is mine! *The group is based off the Seven Deadly sins. *Unlike the other members, Lil's backstory was altered for ToonWorld. Instead of being a human, she is a cat. Instead of being a villian that usally works on her own but sometimes work with other villians, but she is a full time member of The E.V.I.L. Troop. Category:Enemies of Justin Puppy Category:Villains Category:Organizations Category:Bad/Evil Characters